Ninfea
Ninfea (or Dextia) is the guardian pixie of Pixie Village's Codex. She guards and protects Pixie Village in the Dark Forest. She is the mother of all Pixies. Appearance Ninfea has light salmon skin, lilac eyes with a more pinkish lilac eyeshadows and salmon lips. Her hair resemble a flower bulb, is green, short and hold by her golden crown with a lilac oval gem on its center and with white details at the sides. Her wings are pointy, lime green at the borders and the inside light yellow and she holds with her left hand a gold scepter with a round lilac gem at the top. With green gloves, a lilac oval gem at her chest and a light yellow crest at the front, her clothe varies from: a gold gale dress accompanied by a gold cape with the inside lilac/gold, or a lilac gale dress with short gold sleeves and a gold tunic. NinfeaPixieVillageLeader.png Personality Ninfea is very kind and always stays alert. She loves playing card games. She can at times get annoyed when someone is fooling around to much. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Mysterious Stone," Faragonda summons her and the other Guardian Pixies to the Magic Archive to talk about the copied Codex. In “Pixie Village,” she is seen in a flashback to her meeting with Faragonda. Later, she appeared when Icy frozen the entire Pixie Village in order to steal the Codex for Darkar. Ninfea manages to fight against her but eventually she gives Icy the Codex that was disguised as her scepter. Before the Winx face Darkar, Ninfea alongside the others Guardian Pixies help keeping the portal open so the Winx and the Specialists could cross it and come back safe later. |-|Season 3= She was seen in Season 3 when the Winx were looking for information in the library of Alfea to heal Stella who was turned into a monster by Chimera. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendarium", Ninfea is seen in Pixie Village when she was talking to a pixie that told her the Gloomy Trolls are attacking them. Later on, she is seen sending a hologram to Alfea. Ninfea is also seen trying to attack the trolls. Specials The Shadow Phoenix Unlike the original, Ninfea was responsible for protecting the Codex and ends up in the same battle where Icy froze the village. Finally, Ninfea lost and Icy get the Codex. PopPixie Ninfea is the only one of the four Codex Guardian Pixies who appears in PopPixie. She appears as the queen of the Pixies. On the party to thank the Tree of Life for protecting the Pixies from all dangerous, Ninfea presents Amore, Caramel and Martino as the latest pixies to become a PopPixie, then she explain than each Pixie have its own talent and by doing a good deed they receive their own MagicPop from the Tree of Life. Coming soon... Magical Abilities Her power is mostly generated from light, but she also has power over nature, as she caused vines to grow to prevent Icy from stealing the Codex. Uses of Magic *'Nature Divine Twirling Vines' *'Never Thorn Blades' Trivia *Ninfea's name is a variation of "Ninfa", the Italian word for Nymph. Nymphs are minor deities of Nature in Greek Mythology who are usually associated to trees, forests, rivers among others and who usually accompany the superior deities (the Gods and Goddesses). *Ninfea seems to be left handed. Category:Winx Club Category:Pixie Village Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:PopPixie Category:Pixieville Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Guardian Pixies Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Specials